


What Would You Like

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn Mention, Sex Talk, not quite it's the negotiation before it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Mondo and Chihiro talk about having sex for the first time and how they'd like that to go. They're both awkward and embarrassed.





	What Would You Like

“So, uh, we’ve been fooling around for a while now,” Mondo’s voice came out in a weird rush, volume rising as it frequently did when he got nervous. He heard how awkward a comment that was and rolled over on Chihiro’s bed to hide his face in the pillow. 

Chihiro’s cheeks quickly filled in with a pink blush and he blinked, trying to work out why that would be something Mondo started a conversation with. The statement was true, if mildly embarrassing to talk about aloud, but what would it relate to? It seemed potentially more embarrassing, based on Mondo’s reaction. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Mondo told the pillow, squashing his pompadour against it. He wished he could more effectively hide from himself. He didn’t really need another memory of ruining a perfectly reasonable situation by being so goddamn dumb and awkward about what to say. Why couldn’t he hear things before he went and actually said them?

“It’s okay,” Chihiro curled up against his back and petted his hair, “You’re, um, right? We have?” he giggled as memories of Mondo’s lips on his flashed before his eyes, darkening his blush. He wanted to be reassuring, Mondo was at least as anxious as he was a lot of the time, but he wasn’t nearly as good as Chihiro about handling his feelings.

“Yeah…” Mondo nodded against the pillow. He’d lost momentum and didn’t know how to keep going. 

Chihiro gently pried the pillow from his hands and tossed it behind them, then leaned over so his head was mostly upside down and he was in front of Mondo’s face. “I love you. And it’s okay. What about that?” 

Mondo’s cheeks were rosy and burning, but he leaned up and kissed Chihiro gently. “Love you too. Uh, I just, well, I wanted to ask, like, um…” he bit his lip, “Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to…” he trailed off, pressing his palms against his eyes and taking a deep breath. This should not be this hard. It was a simple question. Nothing bad would happen regardless of what the answer was. “I wanted to ask,” he forced his voice to stay relatively level and steady, “if you wanted to, like, fuck? Sometime?” 

Chihiro squeaked and ducked back behind him, hiding his face against Mondo’s shoulder. If he’d been less embarrassed about the idea of talking about having sex, he’d have laughed at how hard Mondo had to work to ask about that, but he still managed to be as embarrassingly blunt as possible. 

“Sorry!” Mondo groaned, turning to pull him into a tight hug, “If that was dumb, you can just ignore it. Like, we don’t have to ever. I just wondered. I love you. I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.” 

Chihiro’s hands gripped Mondo’s shirt and he tucked himself as tight as possible against his chest. “No Mondo, I, um, well, I want to! I really, really want to! It’s just embarrassing to talk about! But yeah, we can!” 

Mondo heaved an enormous sigh of relief and kissed Chihiro’s forehead. He’d been so afraid of making things too awkward or accidentally pressuring him into something he wasn’t interested in. “Great! That’s fucking awesome!” he grinned, “So, uh, I guess, like, how would you want that to go? Like, what kinda shit do you like?”

Chihiro was silent for a moment, considering how to explain what he might want. He was quite open to a lot of options, but he knew some basics that he was pretty sure he’d want if they were going to have sex. But how to tell Mondo without dying of embarrassment, that was the question. “Um, well,” he hedged, leaning up and kissing Mondo’s cheek, “I haven’t ever done anything, you know, more than we’ve done, with anybody else. But, uh…” he nodded, making his decision, “Hang on.” 

Mondo nodded, he’d expected that Chihiro might not have been with anyone. Pretending to be a girl would kind of throw a wrench into getting laid and it didn’t make sense to have been a huge priority for him. “That’s cool, man. Nothing wrong with shit being kinda new. I’ve been with a few people. Mostly dudes.” 

Chihiro giggled, “That makes sense, you get so nervous about girls. It’s so cute.” He’d gotten up and grabbed one of the laptops off of his desk, then brought it back to the bed. His blush was fading as he had something else to look at. He scrolled through the system files to get to a particular folder. “What kind of stuff have you done?” 

“Uh, mostly normal shit,” Mondo shrugged. He wasn’t sure what Chihiro was doing with the computer, but it seemed best to just wait for it to become obvious. “I’ve, you know, fucked people. Gotten fucked too. Then, like, blow jobs and hand stuff. I ain’t went down on a girl before,” he added thoughtfully, “But that’s the only, like, obvious thing that ain’t come up. I guess I’ve done some kinky shit too.” 

Another giggle as Chihiro looked over at him, smiling fondly, “Kinky shit? Like what?” 

“Oh, uh, I let this one dude put me on a choke chain while he fucked me,” Mondo blushed at the memory, “That was fucking intense. And this one chick tied me up. That was pretty fun. Also got knocked around some with a couple different people.” He wasn’t sure how else to explain the few times a fight with another member of the gang had turned into fucking instead; most people wouldn’t really understand anyway.

“Oh my god!” Chihiro lunged back across the bed to hug him tightly, “You’re so cute! Of course you’d do stuff like that!” 

Mondo laughed and ruffled Chihiro’s hair, “Yeah, well. You know. It’s fun.” 

Chihiro reached back and pulled the laptop to them, sitting it right in front of Mondo. He’d left a file open on the screen, containing a bunch of videos. He clicked the first one and it started playing, soundlessly. 

“I, um, wanna be him,” Chihiro pointed to the smaller of two men on the screen. 

Mondo watched, blushing again as he understood that Chihiro was showing him porn to explain what he wanted. One of the dudes was big and muscular, the other was small and fairly femme, that seemed to be part of the point. The muscular guy picked the twink up, laid down on the couch, and pulled him down to ride him, moving him with his hands. 

“That,” Chihiro pointed, confirming that the position was what he was interested in, “I, um, like how he’s just being pulled around.” He looked up at Mondo for his reaction. It was beyond embarrassing to show someone else this, but those feelings were being eclipsed by excitement at the idea of doing those things with Mondo. 

“Awesome!” Mondo nodded vigorously, agreeing entirely that that was desirable as hell, “That sounds awesome!” He paused, biting his lip, “And, uh, it’s great that you can just show me what you’re into, that helps a fucking ton, but, uh, if we watch much more of this, I’m gonna,” he gestured down at the front of his pants. 

Chihiro giggled happily, “Oops, I didn’t think of that!” he paused the video, “I’m really glad you like it too though! I, uh, well, like the idea of lots of stuff in these videos… That’s kinda why I have them, I guess... Maybe next time we, uh, wanna do stuff, we could watch some together?” 

“That sounds great!” Mondo couldn’t think of a better way to start things. Watching porn together would be fun itself and he’d get to see what Chihiro liked way better than any other way he could think of for him to tell him. This was fucking perfect. These were the times that he was certain Chihiro must be his soul mate or something; he’d feel so much more nervous with anyone else.

“Yay!” Chihiro smiled brightly, then closed the computer, “Oh, and, I moved the folder to the homescreen, so, uh, if you wanna, like, borrow it, you can whenever. If you like that stuff too…”

Mondo kissed his cheek, “Thanks, man. That’d be great too! You’re the fucking best!” 

Chihiro kissed him back, “We should probably go get dinner though. Don’t wanna wait too long and have the kitchen close.” 

“Good idea,” Mondo got up and went to the mirror to fix his hair before going to eat with Chihiro.


End file.
